The present invention generally relates to the utilization of a shape-memory alloy and, more particularly, to an electromechanical drive device utilizing spring elements, each made of shape-memory alloy, for driving an actuator for a valve or gears.
Hitherto, where a drive is desired to be produced by the utilization of electricity, an electric drive motor or an electromagnetic device having a solenoid and a plunger have been used. These devices are generally heavy in weight, high in cost, and high in operating speed and are also susceptible to the generation of impact noise.